


so you know.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clack, First Kiss, I really like writing makeouts, M/M, especially clack ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack asks a question and gets an intriguing answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you know.

Somehow a bottle of vodka that Zack kept stashed away for emergencies had led to the young cadet and the Soldier becoming all too relaxed with one another. More so with how they were delving into personal questions.

Zack leaned against the bottom of his bed, legs crossed while staring over at Cloud who had just taken another shot. At least the kid wasn’t grimacing as much as the first one he had downed.

“So, first kiss?”

“Erm, some girl back home I think her name was Leanne?”

“You  _think_?” Zack chuckled some at that.

The blond’s cheeks darkened some. “Well I wasn’t really into it.”

“That bad?”

Cloud shook his head, allowing himself opting to be more open than when he was completely sober. “No just, I’m not all that into girls.”

The Soldier raised his brows. It wasn’t anything he disapproved of (people could be with whoever as long as they were happy) or that..he was really that surprised by Cloud’s confession. Or so he more so hoped he hadn’t just imagined their obvious connection all of this time..

“Oh yeah? So have you kissed a guy before then?” Zack questioned further. 

“Not yet.”

“Then how do you know you’ll even like it?”

Cloud bit his lower lip. Talking about his sexual preferences was one thing, but having probably the most handsome fucking man he’d ever seen in his entire life (besides Sephiroth) asking if he knew he would like it..that just made it all the more difficult for Cloud to choke out a reply.

“I just do.”

“Wanna test it?”

Zack had no idea why he was suddenly so keen on offering such a thing. Well, of course he’d wanna help out a friend, especially said friend being Cloud. Looking over at the blond, he could see his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment or the vodka or both. Either way, something in the back of Zack’s mind was relenting on admitting that Cloud was attractive..almost  _unfairly_  so.

Harboring his own selfish desires, Zack drowned them out and watched Cloud curiously.

“I mean yeah sure, if you’re  _really_  okay with it.” Cloud said in a rush, his cheeks only becoming darker as he agreed.

The older of the two could sense Cloud’s small town sensibilities in this instance. Zack knew he’d have to lead given it’d be a new experience for them both. Somewhere deep down he was happy with being Cloud’s almost first kiss.

Zack’s experience was clear given the confidence he had in his approach. Setting the bottle aside, the Soldier crawled across the floor on his knees before settling himself directly in front of Cloud.

“Just..relax.”

Luckily the vodka had done a fair amount of that for him. Cloud stared at blue eyes that always seemed to radiate, the touch of Zack’s hand lightly touching underneath of his chin guiding him forward so that their lips touched. It wasn’t rushed. Zack took his time, allowing his hand to caress over the blond’s cheek while brushing his lips gently to give time for Cloud to ease into it.

Cloud was hesitant at first, and then gradually his lips moved in a way that was both soft but eager. His hands reached forward, tracing through black spikes to grip and keep Zack close. There was something about the way Cloud touched that showed he’d been waiting for this to happen for quite awhile.

When Zack slipped his tongue past the blond’s lips and into his mouth, Cloud made a sudden noise close to a moan that went straight to Zack’s cock. Somewhere in the warmth and haze of the moment, he realized no girl had ever gotten him riled up so quickly, so much that he found himself pressing closer in a mutual movement despite Cloud’s somewhat hesitant advances.

“This okay?” Zack breathed huskily over Cloud’s lips, feeling the blond’s fingers gripping tightly onto his shirt to draw him closer.

“God yes..” Cloud replied hastily, cheeks flushed.

“You can..keep going if you want..” Cloud swallowed thickly, staring at Zack in a way that expressed innocence and a clear desire for more in the same instance.

It made Zack groan internally.

“You sure..?” He muttered over Cloud’s lips that were reddened and parted, almost unknowingly luring Zack in again.

“Yes..you can touch me..and stuff..” Cloud muttered, a silent ‘ _please_ ’ hanging off his reply.

Zack’s response came in the form of a moan as he locked his lips on Cloud’s once more, steadily laying the blond back onto the floor.

Cloud got more than a first kiss with a guy that night.


End file.
